


Althea´s side job

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Althea  really wants to know what is going on with Alicia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know anything about Althea , she could be a villian, but I as of right now I would like to see her an Alicia become friends.

Althea was really good at reading people, after all her last job had been all about that and even though she could read the Clark´s as an open book, one of them still held mystery in her eyes.

Alicia, should had been the easiest to read, but the girl just let out small bits of information once in a while, while Nick had pretty much let everything out the second they had met.

Alicia on her part was like a vault, the girl went about her days scavenging, helping around the stadium and then up to her room, she will talk with some people, but she would never say too much about herself, mostly those conversations were about what was going to be done the next day, the sorrow in her eyes never living, that  was the mystery Althea wanted to unveil.

That is why she was standing there watching the other woman sleep in the back of a truck, book lying on her chest, hand holding her knife in the pocket of her jacket.

She watched her, trying to understand this girl, for some reason this had turned into some sort of side job.

Althea was so distracted almost admiring every single thing about the girl that she didn´t noticed her opening her eyes.

“Even now it´s creepy to stare at people when they are sleeping” the raspy voice said making Althea jump a little.

“Wasn´t staring at you I was trying to figure out what are you reading” Althea said trying to save some of her dignity.

Alicia raised an eyebrow and lifted the book showing the cover, this time was Althea´s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Didn’t took you for a Bukowski reader” she said, Alicia smiled sadly and responded “someone once wanted to give me this book, I rejected the offer, but now it kind of makes me feel close to them”.

With that she jumped from the bed of the truck and started making her way towards the bedrooms.

“Was that person important?” Althea asked as she followed the girl, they kept walking until they reached Alicia´s room, there the younger woman stopped as she opened the door and the turned to her.

“He was the last good man I knew” with that she walked into her room and closed the door.

Althea stood there, thinking about it and even now with that little bit of information, she knew there was more and she wanted to know everything, so she guessed she still had that side job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Althea tells part of her story.

Althea followed Alicia through some abandoned building, holding the rifle in one hand, they hadn´t seen anyone, but there was the white flag with numbers on it.

They had been in silence through the whole checkup, something that was amazing considering how much Althea liked to speak.

After checking another room and finding nothing they sat down for a bit,   that was the moment Althea decided to break the silence “So, the guy that wanted to give you the book, was he your boyfriend” she said as she raised the camera to film the girl that was sitting in an old sofa, while she sat on a chair across her.

“You shouldn´t be carrying that thing around, you know?” Alicia responded, the older woman just shrugged and the raised an eyebrow, asking for her question to be answered.

The younger woman huffed a laugh and said “he wasn´t, I guess that if we had time, he could had become a lot more than what he was for me at that moment”, Althea nodded, surprised when Alicia kept talking.

“He was the kind of guy you want to take home to meet your parents, he was charming, sweet, a gentleman, if I had met him in another time, I would had totally thought about building a future with him”, her voice softened and her eyes became gloomy.

Althea could see the pain and something else, but before she could said anything, Alicia said “You know how it is? To have regrets, to hope that there was other outcome”.

Althea looked away from the girl and nodded again, she could hear Alicia standing up and walking towards her, then the camera being taken from her hands, it was so quick that she couldn´t do anything.

When she turned, the girl was holding the camera towards her, it was so weird, “what´s your story?” the girl asked and Althea laughed.

“We met in high school, I had a huge crush on her, but she didn´t seem to be into me, so I went out with other girls” she began, Alicia smiled and said “tends to happen” another huffed laugh from both.

“It wasn´t until college, we somehow found ourselves in the same place, I was all for journalism, she was up for art, she wanted to change the world one painting at time” Althea could feel herself getting immersed in her memories.

“We started hanging out and then in our junior year we just told each other how we felt, turns out she was in love with me since we were in High School”.

“So much wasted time” Alicia commented and Althea agreed with it.

“Everything clicked, we started dating, we moved in together by sophomore year and everything was alright, both our families were happy for us, something that I knew wasn´t what happened with a lot of our friends” that last part made her sad, she could remember some of her friends talking about getting kicked out and other stuff.

“It wasn´t until I got my first serious opportunity, my boss saw potential, so he offered to send me to Iraq as an assistant for one of the bigger journalist, one big opportunity for a newbie, I would learn a lot” this time Althea was the one with the gloomy look, as she remembered Alejandra watching her with disbelief at the fact that she was considering leaving.

“She gave me an ultimatum, if I left we would broke up” that was still one of the most heartbreaking moments of her life.

“What did you do?” Alicia asked.

“What any young person getting a one in a lifetime opportunity would do, that weekend I went to my parents to say goodbye and by Monday afternoon I was on a plane to my next destination” both women kept quite after that.

Alicia taking in the information, Althea thinking about brown hair, tanned skin and soft brown eyes.

“I thought that maybe after I came back she would be ok and that we would take  it from where we left, but that didn´t happen, I spent almost a year away, the journalist, I was working with, was single and he didn´t  had any other family, so for him it was easy” Althea continued.

“But she didn´t want to speak with me, she even stopped to hang out with our mutual friends, I got another offer and I left again, next thing I knew she had met someone else, it broke my heart and for years I had to admit I was furious with her, she just couldn´t support me, I was in every single event were she would show her work, still when it was something good for me she just say no”.

“It wasn´t until the last time I came back from covering cartels and other stuff, when my mother told me that maybe Alex, was just scare of losing me, just like they were every time I just jumped to the next adventure”.

Alicia watched for a moment before asking “Did you saw her again?”

Althea nodded “like a week before the outbreak, I had been following the lead to some “living dead” situations, junkies and homeless people had been reporting, that night was my first night free, so I went to a small bar with some friends and there she was, looking as beautiful as the first time I saw her, she was with her girlfriend and they looked happy and after everything we had gone through the only thing we did was exchange a smile across the room, not a hug or just a simple hello, just a smile” that was the one thing that made her even more sad.

“I guess we all have things to regret” Alicia said as she handed back the camera, just then they hear Strand call for them, the girl called back and stood up and made her way out of the room.

Once in the hallway “Alicia” Althea called, the girl turned around to look at her “thank you”, the girl just smiled and nodded.

It was that moment when Althea felt the weight she had been carrying since back then, leave, she had never really talked about it in depth, even that conversation with her mom, had being full of  snarky comments and crude remarks, but this time it had been different and it had given her some peace of mind.

So she smiled and followed the younger woman out of the building.


End file.
